harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus
Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus (Engels: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), is een kasteel en toverschool uit J.K. Rowlings zevendelige boekenserie Harry Potter. Het kasteel bestaat uit zeven verdiepingen, en heeft verschillende torens (waaronder de uilenvleugel en de Astronomietoren). Het kasteel staat in Schotland, maar is met zoveel toverkracht omgeven dat geen enkele dreuzel (niet-tovenaar) het kan vinden. Er is onder meer een bibliotheek, er zijn wat klaslokalen, een grote binnenplaats, een tuin en een grote eetzaal (de Grote Zaal) met een hoog plafond, waarin vijf lange houten tafels staan. Op het terrein bevinden zich verder het Verboden Bos, een zwerkbalveld, een groot meer en drie kassen. De schoolkinderen zijn verdeeld in vier afdelingen, die elk hun eigen slaap- en woonvertrek hebben in het kasteel. De afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Elke afdeling heeft zijn eigen karakter, kleuren, symbolen en beroemde leerlingen. Onderling is er veel competitie. Geschiedenis van Zweinstein Zweinstein is meer dan duizend jaar geleden gesticht door de grootste tovenaars van die tijd: Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenklauw en Zalazar Zwadderich. In verband met de heksenjachten in die tijd zorgden de vier stichters ervoor dat het kasteel onzichtbaar was voor Dreuzels. Na enkele jaren ontstond er onenigheid tussen Zwadderich en de andere drie stichters. Zwadderich was namelijk van mening dat alleen leerlingen uit zuiver magische families mochten worden toegelaten. Zwadderich verliet de school en bouwde een geheime kamer. Hij verzegelde deze kamer zo, dat alleen zijn ware erfgenaam deze zou kunnen openen, namelijk met behulp van Sisselspraak (een zeldzaam magisch talent). Deze erfgenaam zou dan het monster in de Geheime Kamer (een basilisk) kunnen gebruiken om alle niet zuiver-magische leerlingen te doden. Gedurende lange tijd werd de Geheime Kamer slechts een legende geacht; in het boek Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer bleek niets minder waar. Inmiddels is de basilisk echter om het leven gebracht. In Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins vermoordt Professor Sneep Professor Perkamentus voor Draco Malfidus en wordt de school overgenomen door Professor Anderling. Professor Sneep was de Halfbloed Prins en is toch een volgeling van Perkamentus, al is dit niet duidelijk in het zesde boek, hij deed dit allemaal in opdracht van Perkamentus zelf, omdat die vervloekt is en snel zou sterven zodat hij Heer Voldemort weer kan bespioneren. Het vervolg van Harry Potter en zijn familie is te lezen op www.mbstory.webs.com Het gaat over de zoon van Harry, James, en een verwant van Voldemort. Schoollied Zweinstein heeft een schoollied, dat voor zover bekend alleen in het eerste boek gezongen wordt. Iedereen mag het lied op zijn eigen melodie en tempo zingen. Het schoolhoofd laat met behulp van zijn toverstok de tekst zien. Dit is de tekst: Zweinstein, Zweinstein, zwijnig Zwijnstein, Leer ons toch volop. Of we nu oud en kaal zijn, Of jong met een puistenkop. Prop onze hoofden vol met weetjes, Hopelijk voelen ze zich daar thuis, Want nu zijn ze leeg en tochtig, Vol vliegjes, stof en gruis. Leer ons wat het weten waard is, Maak ons ietsje minder dom, Doe je best, dan doen wij de rest, En studeren onze hersens krom! Ook zingt de Sorteerhoed elk jaar een ander lied. Ron denkt dat de Hoed het hele jaar door een lied bedenkt om op de eerste schooldag te zingen. Harry heeft pas in het vierde boek door dat het elke keer een ander lied is omdat hij in het tweede en derde jaar niet bij de sorteerceremonie was Afdelingen De vier stichters van Zweinstein vonden ieder bepaalde karaktereigenschappen erg belangrijk. Ze verdeelden de leerlingen in vier groepen en gaven ieder aan één van die groepen les. *Griffoendor koos zeer moedige leerlingen uit. *Ravenklauw koos zeer intelligente leerlingen uit. *Zwadderich koos zeer ambitieuze of sluwe leerlingen van enkel zuiver bloed uit. *Huffelpuf koos de meest vlijtige leerlingen uit en gaf bovendien les aan leerlingen die niet door de andere drie stichters werden uitgekozen. De scheiding in vier afdelingen bestaat tot op de dag van vandaag. De vier stichters hebben een hoed op magische wijze intelligentie geschonken, zodat deze hoed alle nieuwe leerlingen (in plaats van de stichters) kan sorteren. De hoed wordt dan ook de Sorteerhoed genoemd. Opmerkelijk is overigens, dat de hoed zelf liever een vereniging van de afdelingen zou zien. Hij is bang dat de vierdeling Zweinstein niet ten goede komt, zeker niet als er ook nog eens vijanden (zoals Heer Voldemort) búíten Zweinstein zijn. De verschillende afdelingen hebben elk een eigen leerlingenkamer en slaapzalen. Verder kent Zweinstein een puntensysteem: triomfen leveren afdelingspunten op; overtredingen zorgen voor puntenaftrek. De afdeling met de meeste punten wint aan het einde van elk schooljaar de afdelingsbeker. Harry Potter zit in de afdeling Griffoendor. Hij is hierin geplaatst door de Sorteerhoed. De Hoed zei eerst dat Harry het goed zou doen in Zwadderich, maar hij heeft Harry toch maar in Griffoendor ingedeeld. thumb Op het zwerkbalveld zijn de kleuren van de afdelingen terug te vinden De grootte van het kasteel Het kasteel van Zweinstein is zo groot dat het huis van de Duffelingen gemakkelijk in de Grote Zaal gepast zou hebben. Dit wil heel wat zeggen. Het kasteel staat aan een meer. Er rusten betoveringen op zodat als Dreuzels naar het kasteel kijken, ze alleen maar een ruïne van een kasteel en een bordje met dat ze moeten oppassen voor instortingsgevaar zien. HP-Fan 10 jul 2009 11:04 (UTC)